


MarkiplierxReader-Tear in my Heart

by HonestlyCasualTaco



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, You make Jack angry, crying happens, markiplierxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyCasualTaco/pseuds/HonestlyCasualTaco
Summary: Mark sees you crying. You don't know him and he doesn't know you. But he thinks you don't deserve to be crying.





	

_**Sometimes you gotta bleed to know** _

**_That you're alive and have a soul_ **

 

    Tears leaked from your eyes and flow down you chin. You sob uglily on the bench in the park. The 6 people that had been there had been way to socially awkward to actually go up and see if you were okay (which you obviously weren’t). You choked as you tried to stop the flood. You looked pathetic rushing your hands up and down your face trying to make sure that it looked that you were perfect. But they wouldn’t stop. The tears met and your chin and dropped into the pool in your lap.

 

**_But it takes someone to come around_ **

**_To show you how_ **

 

    “U-um… hi” A man red haired and nice built. Or you thought, your tears had blurred your vision to much to actually see. His blurry figure sat beside you and you quickly wipe your face and look at the still blurry sun set. Tears left your eyes and you pretend not to notice. “You want to talk about it?” He sounded hesitant. He probably just wanted to know you and leave, like everyone else in this damn world.

 

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_I'm alive_ **

 

    Mark’s heart broke at the sight of your tears slipping down your rosy perfect cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself from jumping to hug you in that moment. As quickly as it happened he jumped back. “ S-sorry I couldn’t - I didn’t-“ He stopped as your sobs fleet from your mouth. “You can’t really care can you?”

 

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_I'm on fire_ **

 

    His heart sunk down. His arms fitted you perfectly and you grabbed onto them as Chica huffed at his feet. “I can”

 

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

_**Take me higher** _

 

    The coffee shop never seemed so close and the weather never so perfect. The leaves blowing in the wind and the sweet smell of brewing coffee rushed to met them halfway in the air. You had stopped crying on the walk. You and the man had sat on one of the outside seats and Chica quietly sniffed your heels. “Wanna tell me why your crying over a cup of coffee”

    You sniffle and bring your head up and give a sad smile “You don’t have to” He gave the same sad smile. “Yes I do”

    His heart had leapt out of his chest at that happy smile you gave him. You hid your head in your hands before he could get a clear glance but he let out a breathe as he say it in those quick seconds.

 

**_Than I've ever been_ **

_**The songs on the radio are okay** _

**_But my taste in music is your face_ **

 

   You giggle as you and Mark rushed to the car. “Come on Marki! We are gonna go now!” You giggle clutching your hurting stomach as you jump through the door and land in the seat beside him. “Oh my gosh don’t tell me that your blaming me on this one!” He laughed as he also clutched his stomach. “It was your idea” You laugh hands fleeing to your pained shoulders. “Oh god I’m in physical pain this time!” The engine roared to life and you both turned to see the green haired leprechaun (Jack) running out of your apartment. “YE LITTLE SHITS! COME BACK HERE ASSHOLES” You turn and squeal slapping Mark’s shoulders. “Oh fuck! Go go go go go go!” You giggle.

 

**_And it takes a song to come around_ **

**_To show you how_ **

 

    The stars slowly shine in the sky and you laugh as you scream the lyrics with Mark. “I need a hero, I’m holding onto a hero till the end of the night!” The song slowed down to a end as you and Mark try to grasp for your breathes. Turning to look out the open window you continue your open mouth smile catching your breathe. You giggle and Mark looks at you once before he set his eyes on the road again. Your hair blowing in the wind and the small stars in the sky shinning in your eyes. Your smile was as big as the sky itself and your happiness as big as the universe. A honk startled him as he does a little swerve to avoid the car in front of him.

 

_**She's the tear in my heart** _

**_I'm alive_ **

 

    “Oh my gosh we are going to have to go back to Jack” You snicker and Mark does the same. “Or we can just stay out all night. Thats better than being murdered” Mark suggest a smug smirk on his lips. (His wonderful lips might you add) and you caught on. “Remember that spot on the coast I always told you about” You smile and dear god it hurt. You wouldn’t, correction couldn’t stop smiling around the man. You punch the directions into his phone and give him a smug smirk. “ McDonald’s and ice cream?” He nods and you take one more glance at the lowering sun and giggle. God you he loved you.

****

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_I'm on fire_ **

   You swear the pissed look on the cashiers face could kill you if your laughter already wasn’t. You and Mark had just bought basically the 20 gallons of ice cream that was in the store and as you went to pay Mark made a small joke that left you and him laughing for 10 minutes while the cashier waited angrily.

****

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_Take me higher_ **

 

    Sighing you and Mark stuff the ice cream (with that new cooler you two just bought) and bag of McDonalds into the trunk. “Do you think they will ever allow us back?” Mark asks you. You glare at him playfully. “Yes Mark so we can make friends with the two giants that literally shoved us out the door!” You laugh. He does his cute little giggle and you follow with it. You accidentally let a yawn pass in between your laughs. Mark notices and before getting into the car opens one of the compartments on the floor. Pulling out a pillow you give him a questioning look. “I also got a blanket. We have about another 2 hours before we get to that perfect spot on the beach. Sleep” He commands throwing the pillow at you. You start to protest but find yourself in another yawn. He gives you a knowing look. “Fine Mom” You playfully scoff. Turning the music to a low hum Mark smiles at your cute self laying in the passenger seat. “But really thank you Mark”

 

**_Than I've ever been_ **

**_Than I've ever been_ **

****

    Mark’s eyes constantly shifted to your form as he hears the 50 mile mark sound through the GPS. His mind was laced with a bit of sleep that the coffee he bought was eating at. Your drink was there to and he asked for it extra hot wanting to give it to you as soon as the car stopped at the coast.

 

**_Than I've ever been_ **

**_Than I've ever been_ **

 

    Though that might be a problem.

 

**_You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time_ **

**_But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine_ **

 

   That perfect spot that you had always talked about had a very shitty entrance road to get there.

 

**_I_ _**'m** driving here I sit_ **

**_Cursing my government_ **

**_For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement_ **

    Mark growled as he held one hand over your and his drinks and the other on the steering wheel and the other on the wheel. He cursed as he gave panicked looks at you from time to time to see if you were awake. Holy shit. You were still sleeping.

**_You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time_ **

**_But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine_ **

**_I'm driving here I sit_ **

**_Cursing my government_ **

**_For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement_ **

****

   5 miles were left before he could park on that perfect spot on the beach. He could see it from were he was. He was pretty damn sure he was going to cry if you didn’t wake up when he got there. For 40 minutes had he been driving on this god forsaken road. Happily you were still sleeping. Looking at the clock he realized that it was 4 in the morning. He smiled before being jerked forward.

 

**_Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, oh, oh_ **

**_That you're alive and have a soul, oh, oh_ **

    Slowly checking the rear view mirror he watched as he parked on the sand. He quickly got up and set up the little picnic of junk food in the trunk and set up his laptop for a Netflix movie to play. He sighed content with how it looked. You’d love it, right? He knew you would love it.

 

**_But it takes someone to come around_ **

**_To show you how_ **

   A large fluffy blanket covered the large space of his trunk along with many tubs of ice-cream littering the space next to the computer. Along with a cup of coffee and your McDonald’s bag. He smiled. You had to love it.

 

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_I'm alive_ **

   “Hey (Y/N) wake up we are here” Mark mumbled sweetly into your ear. You grumble and sit up. “What?” You rub your eyes and rub your hands through your hair. “We are in your perfect spot” He smiles. You gasp and scurry out the car almost falling. Once your feet hit the cold sand you stare at the water, the moon, the sky, and Mark. Your eyes tear up and you hug him. “Thank you so much Mark” You mumbled over and over.

 

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_I'm on fire_ **

   A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest. “You know I haven’t even showed you all of it yet” You looked up to him teary eyed. “What?” You held his hand as he pulled you to the end of his car. “Oh my god!” You couldn’t stop the tears from sliding out of your eyes. Mark smiled softly as you sobbed into his chest. You mumbled thank you’s heard with the water rushing behind you. “Hey (Y/N) the ice-cream is going to melt if we don’t hurry up”

 

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_Take me higher_ **

**_Than I've ever been_ **

 

    You laughter was all it took for him to break him inside out once more.

 

**_My heart is my armor_ **

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_She's a carver_ **

   You laughter as you watch the comedic movie laced the frosty air as you look at Mark who was dribbling ice-cream everywhere. “Ew Marky no!” The movie was paused as you two quickly engaged in a fight. Which Mark was going to win.

 

**_She's a butcher with a smile_ **

**_Cut me farther_ **

    You rest on his chest the movie over and the food gone, the ice-cream melted. The sun shown over the distant mountains that bubbled over the distant waters. Mark lay his head on your neck. Your face breathed in his scent and you watched the waters lap over each other. “Thank you for this Mark”

 

**_Than I've ever been_ **

**_Than I've ever been_ **

    His smile wasn’t seen but you knew it was there. He laughed. “You need to stop thanking me so much you know. Everyday I see you its always thank you this or thank you that and you never just take in what just happened and stay in the moment. Besides you deserve it”

 

**_Than I've ever been_ **

**_Than I've ever been_ **

 

    Your tears once flood over your eyes. “Jesus Mark I don’t think I have ever cried so much in one night” You giggle.

 

**_My heart is my armor_ **

**_She's the tear in my heart_ **

**_She's a carver_ **

 When you don’t hear Mark laugh you instantly turn and look at him. “Mark?” His face is flushed a velvet and he looks hesitant. “You deserve to be happy you know” Your heart stops. “You deserve to be happy every moment of your life and your shouldn’t cry over sad things. You should be there for the happy times and do what you want in your life and I want to help you. I want to go everywhere with you. I want to do everything with you. I want to be with you.” His eyes meet yours. “Can I?”

 

**_She's a butcher with a smile_ **

**_Cut me farther_ **

You cry harder as you kiss his sweet ice-cream tasting lips. You pull away and give him a bear hug “You make me happy Mark, there is never a moment sad when I’m with you, I want to be happy with you to” His kissed litter your face. Your cheeks are tickled and you laugh. Only to find your not the only one crying.

“I Love you Mark” You smile kissing away his tears.

 

The poor boy was crying to hard to answer.

 

**_Than I've ever been_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I wrote this yesterday and just got this account!


End file.
